Harry Potter And A Change Of Heart
by Spy911
Summary: This story had love in it and it is really fun..... PLEASE GIVE SOME REVIEWS>


Harry Potter and a change of Heart  
  
It was any day in Hogwarts castle when hermione came into the dining room and saw harry once again. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her but he didn't have a chance to tell her how he felt. Inside he was afraid so he just kept his feelings in his mind instead of through his lips. It was that same day when Hermione went into the library and she was just about to get a book when a gust of wind pulled her into the book she was holding. She read the cover real quick and it was the wrong book. It was an evil witch & wizardry Spells book. She gasped and right before she said a spell to get her out of the mess she was in, it pulled her right in. Ron then walked in and saw hermione's notebook and decided to look for her, but she was nowhere in sight. He was worried that all that reading that she was doing got her into something that she could not get herself out of. He ran to get harry but when he got there he got a strange vibe about the book that Ron was about to open. Harry ran to the book and grabbed it out of Ron's hand. Harry told ron that book took hermione. Ron was shocked and so was harry because he had never gotten a vibe like this before. He was thinking to himself, "what could've happened to her." She knows all kinds of magic, but maybe just maybe this power was much stronger. He and ron ran straight to professor dumbledore. The professor asked what was the hurry and then harry tried explaining the story about hermione. Professor dumbledore asked what book did she open up? Harry showed him and he uttered in a breathless manner. He asked if they knew what time hermione went into the library and they said ten minutes ago. He ran to the library to get another book and he told ron and harry that he would need their help. They told the professor that they would help even help if he didn't want them to help.So then professor dumbledore said a spell and a wind came up from behind them and took them into the book. The next moment they saw themselves floating through some place that looked like things that people donated, lost, or got rid if. As they were falling ron found his mothers lost bracelet and harry found his lost lizard and professor dumbledore found the other sock that he had been looking for, for a long time. They all tried to stop falling but they kept on floating as if they were all in space. They kept on falling for about an hour until they finally stopped and saw hermione's hat on the ground by a rock with a spot of blood. They were very worried about he because she could be seriously hurt. Harry tried to do a spell but no spells could work down where they were. Professor dumbledore said no spells can work down here because there is a spell on this land that nothing magical can work down here. Then he said that there was a man that ruled this land and he was banished down here because he tried to take over the mortal world, but he did not succeed. Only he who ruled this land could use magical powers. But only he who knew that professor dumbledore was this man's older brother. Harry and ron did not here what he just uttered to himself so h still had his secret. The closer they got to the man's castle the more traps their were on their long journey. As they were walking through traps and around them they finally found hermione lying down in the hot sandy ground. She was crying in her hands and then heard Harry's voice say hermione. She got up and ran to all of them and hugged them all. She was so pleased that they Were there to save them. Hermione wiped her tears away and asked if they were ever gonna get out of there? Professor dumbledore said that the only way to get out of there was to go to the castle entrance and to outsmart the man who lived there. Then they all said could we use magic when we're in the castle or not? Professor dumbledore said I'm not sure. They got to the gate of the castle and their were ten dogs guarding the gate. The only way that they could distract them was to get some sort of meat to throw in a different direction as they were already in to get to the gate. That was the problem; where would they find the meat. They remember seeing some chickens on their way to the castle so they decided to turn back to find them. When they got to the spot of the chickens they saw a sign that said, "BEWARE". They ignored the sign of death and kept on going. They finally saw some chickens and grabbed three of them and ran back to the castle. When they turned around there was a big one-eyed monster in their path. They asked the one-eyed beast to move aside but he said NO. He asked them where they were going off too, and Professor Dumbledore said, "to the castle". The one-eyed beast told them his story about the castle. He said that he was the king's son and the king turned him into what he is now. Hermione, Harry, and Professor Dumbledore said how sad that was. The beast said his name was Matt and also asked if he could come along with them to get rid of his evil father. They all agreed. They walked off with the three chickens and cooked them. They threw the fried chickens over the gate and the dogs all ran to the meat. Hermione, Harry, Professor Dumbledore, and Matt all ran into the castle before the dogs could notice them. When they got into the castle they saw the king sitting in his throne. The king said, "Well Done". "Hello brother I thought you were gone," said Dumbledore. "Well I've been better," said the king. "Please let us leave," said Hermione. The king said fine only if you beat me in these three riddles. They all agreed to do it. The first riddle is: What has 2 legs, can talk and owns a whole second dimension? They all thought to themselves and then Hermione realized that they were in another dimension, and the king owned it and he does have two legs and talked. That's it! The answer is you. HA Ha Ha Ha! So you got the first one right. Now try these two: What has one eye, two legs and is really annoying? Matt said," I know that." The answer is me your son. Uhhhhh. You got it right now try your last one: What relative is gray, a wizard and doesn't when to leave me alone? "I can answer that," said Professor Dumbledore. The answer is me your brother. Darn I have to create better riddles next time. It was correct and now I have to abide by my promise. Here is your portal home. Whoosh; another wind took them all even Matt to Hogwarts Castle. When they all got back to the castle the Professor turned Matt back into a person. Matt thanked them all for helping him. Hermione gave Harry a kiss and said, "I have been wanting to do that ever since I met you that day in the train." "Well I guess everyone can have a change of heart," said Ron. 


End file.
